The Doctors Companions
by TheMickeyBolton
Summary: When Clara is left alone on the Tardis she realizes she can do whatever she wants. She isnt alone either...


The Doctors Companions.

Being the Doctors Companion can be interesting. The adventures. The wonderful things they see. The emotions. No one understands what it's like. Apart from other companions. Amy Pond and Clara Oswald. Two companions who have something in common. The eleventh Doctor. One story you were never told of these two companions was the story of when they met.

Clara was alone in the Tardis. The Doctor had left her alone, while he floated around in his orange space suit studying a black hole. Clara walked round the console, running her fingers along the cold metal. She bit her lip as the idea of being able to do whatever she wanted while alone in the Tardis over took her imagination. She stop and stepped back. She began to undress with a look of excitement on her face. She undressed to nothing but her bright red bra and matching thong. She tip toed back to console and began to run her finger again along the cold metal. She came across a long, hard silver handle which pointed out on an angle. With her lip bit and an eye brow raised she pushed herself up over the handle. As she squatted over the long, silver handle she looked at the door. The Doctor was still distracted with the black hole. She pulled her thong to the side and slid down the long, silver handle while letting out a little moan of pleasure. When she reached the bottom she slipped. Knocking the handle down. Lights began to flash vigorously. She jumped up and pushed it back into place. With a look of embarrassment she again looked at the door. Scared the doctor may have seen. But still in his own little world he did not.

Clara paused. She could not believe what she had just done. It was wrong. But felt so good. She turned to pick up her clothes but as she did she found her clothes had gone missing. She began to panic. Had they disappeared in some timey wimey small pocket caused by the silver handle? Or had the Doctor come back without her realising and took her clothes? No, it couldn't be. His oxygen pipe was still hanging out of the Tardis door. Did this mean someone else was on board the Tardis?

"Hello...?" Clara called out.

No one replied. But from the shadow of the bookshelf stood a curvy figure. Slowly the figure approached. Frozen with fear Clara said nothing. As the figure stepped into the light Clara knew. She knew who it was. The long red hair gave it away. Amy. Maybe somehow Amy was brought to Clara by the silver handle? It was the only explanation. She should have been dead.

Amy slowly walked towards to Clara. Not saying a word, Amy placed her hands on Clara's hips. She pushed Clara up back onto the console letting her squat above the long, silver handle once more. Clara being speechless willingly let Amy move her. Amy then took a step back and like Clara undressed. She threw her clothes to the floor leaving nothing but her brown leather boots on and black lace knickers on. With a smirk on her face and a look of authority in her eyes she said "Sit." Clara bit her lip once more as she again pulled her thong to the side and slide slowly down the long, silver handle. Again she let out a moan but this time she was loud. Amy stepped closer and began to bite Clara's nipple. With the sensation of pain Clara's body filled with a shiver and she lowered herself letting the handle slide deeper within her. Amy reached out grabbing the sonic screwdriver. She held down the button making the sonic buzz and vibrate. She looked at Clara. "This is a little trick I learned when I was last here." She whispered.

She placed the tip of the sonic against Clara's clit. Clara's legs began to tremble from the powerful vibrations. Clara started pushing herself up the long, silver handle and then dropping herself back down in. She moved faster and faster. Her moans getting louder and louder. She grabbed Amy by her bright red hair. Clutching her hair in her tightly gripped fists she pulled. Pulling Amy's head back, over and over again. Clara began to feel something stirring inside her. Each time she reached the bottom of the handle the feeling grew. She was going to cum. Looking Amy in the eyes she took one last drop on the handle. As her lips touched the cold metal she let out a moan of pleasure. She squirted all over the handle. Cum dripped everywhere. She lifted herself off the handle. As she climbed down from the console she left the long, silver handle drenched in cum, dripping onto the console. She took Amy and bent her over the console. Amy's mouth inches away from the cum covered handle. She took the sonic from Amy's hand. She rubbed it along her wet and cum drenched lips. The sonic was now wet all over. Clara got down on her knees. She took Amy's ass and spread her cheeks wide. She spat onto Amy's tight arse hole. Without warning Amy she turned the sonic on so it buzzed and vibrated once more and began pushing it into her hole. With a rush of pleasure Amy jerked forwards almost letting out a scream. But before she could make any noise she found her mouth wrapped around the silver, cum soaked handle. The faster Clara moved the sonic in and out of Amy's ass, Amy ran her mouth up and down the handle faster. Amy began putting the handle deeper and deeper within her mouth tasting the cum of Clara's pussy. Amy took the sonic in her own hand and began moving it in and out of her arse hole. Getting deeper each time.

While Clara slipped her fingers into Amy. With her fingers arched Clara moved her hand as fast as she could. Sending Amy into a trembling wreck. With her legs trembling Amy released herself. Cum squirted all over Clara's face as Amy let out a loud scream of excitement. Her legs became jelly as she fell to her knees. Clara and Amy looked at each other. With the tension between them so hot they grabbed each other's naked sweaty bodies and lay kissing. As they kissed Amy began to fade. She began to disappear. Clara confused at what was happening she crawled back in fear. With a smile and blowing a kiss goodbye Amy disappeared. Clara sat confused. No one has ever made her feel that way and now that person has just disappeared. Sat with her emotions running high she heard a calm but annoyed voice come from the door "Damn it. Amy was here, wasn't she…?" The Doctor was back from the worm hole.


End file.
